Can Happiness Last Forever?
by GleekTribute
Summary: The relationship between Brittany and Santana is perfect. They love each other, but when a tragic accident occurs, could that all change? Brittana. Rated M for a reason. Please review/favorite/follow!
1. Chapter 1

Santana couldn't help but think her car couldn't go any slower as she pulled out of the school parking lot. Cheerleading practice was now over and she was driving Brittany home. She loved driving Brittany home because it usually involved a lot of cuddling after and, if they weren't too tired, really hot sex. Santana was never too tired for Brittany so that's what usually happened.

Santana glanced over at her gorgeous, blonde best friend who was playing with the radio. She was absolutely breathtaking. The sun was shining through the window onto Brittany's face, which was now surrounded by the hair she had just taken out of a ponytail. Santana continued to let her eyes wander, checking the road every few seconds. Brittany's skirt was starting to slide up her legs, making Santana shift at the thought of touching them later. Brittany noticed, laughed, sat up, leaned over to Santana, and started kissing her neck.

Santana let out a low moan, forgetting she was driving for a second, and then snapping back to reality, pushed Brittany back a little. "Jesus Britt! Do you want to get in a car accident?!"

The blonde smiled knowing she had such a strong affect on Santana. Santana always acted differently around Brittany. When it was just the two of them, she let her guard down. She knew she could be herself with Brittany, but she tried her hardest not to show it.

"Stay over tonight." Brittany asked, although it sounded more like a demand to Santana. She squirmed at the tone Brittany had used and just nodded, knowing that if she looked at Brittany right then that they would crash.

Brittany continued flipping radio stations while Santana changed direction so they were heading towards the Lopez house. Brittany looked at her confused, not understanding. Santana saw Brittany's confusion and explained. "If I'm staying over I need to be prepared." They continued to Santana's house where she packed a bag with enough clothes for the entire weekend knowing Britt's parents were away and that she would much rather be with her than with her own family.

When they arrived at the Pierce house Brittany jumped out of the car, taking Santana's bag with her. She ran to the driver's side, giving Santana just enough time to turn the car off before dragging her out of the car and basically sprinting inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Brittany dropped the bag and slammed Santana into the wall. Her lips made contact with the brunette's skin, causing both of them to release a moan. She continued nibbling on Santana's neck until she decided she was going to take advantage of this moment. She loved teasing Santana and making her impatient. She had all weekend to tease, so she would.

"I'm kind of hungry." The blonde said pulling away from Santana and walking into the kitchen, making sure to get a good look at Santana's expression. The Latina stayed frozen at first, and then realized what was happening and stormed after Brittany.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she basically begged. "I know what you're doing."

Brittany looked up at her, while she dug out supplies for whatever food she would decided to make. She raised her eyebrows innocently, "What do you mean?"

Santana approached her and yanked her away from the now open fridge and pulled her in close, so her mouth was right near the blonde's ear. She whispered "Two can play this game," letting her breath trail down Brittany's neck, sending chills down her spine. It was so hard for Brittany to resist Santana, but she managed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine. But while you decide what you're going to eat, I'm going to change." She planted once last kiss on Brittany's neck then released her, grabbing her bag in the main hall and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, she slipped off her Cheerio's uniform and dug through her bag. She was extremely glad she prepared for this and pulled out her skin tight black short and matching tank top, which was also skin tight. She knew this outfit drove Brittany crazy and she wasn't going to let her win this round.

She slipped the clothes over her matching black bra and panties, which she was glad she wore today. She slid her hair out of its high ponytail and shook her head, letting it fall down her shoulders. She took one last look in the mirror, checking her self and walked back to the kitchen where Brittany was now eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich…typical Britt. As she heard Santana round the corner, she raised her head and her eyes widen at the sight before her. Santana smirked as the blonde's eyes roamed over her body causing her to lick her lips.

Santana continued her way across the kitchen, brushing her body against Brittany as she walked by, causing her to shift in her seat. Santana knew Brittany's eyes were watching her as she made her way to the microwave and threw in a bag of popcorn. As she pushed the numbers she spoke up. "Got any good movies to watch? Oh…and stop staring at my ass."

Brittany almost choked on the wine she stole out of her parents' "secret" liquor cabinet that she and Santana raid every other day. Santana turned back towards Brittany and leaned her back side against the counter, pushing out her chest. Brittany tried to look away but she was captivated by Santana's body, "Ummm…I-I…I wasn't."

Santana just laughed and walked back to her friend causing the blonde to lick her lips once again. Once Santana reached Brittany, she pushed her soft, blonde hair behind her ear, trailed her fingers down her face, neck, and rested her hand on her shoulder. "You never answered me. What movies you got?"

Brittany swallowed hard and just shrugged. Santana smiled and planted a kiss on Brittany's forehead. She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Now go change out of that uniform" Brittany bit her lip and smiled, walking off as Santana smacked her butt. Brittany looked over her shoulder and shook her head, laughing and headed to her room to change.

She slipped into some tight shorts and a yellow tank to, knowing Santana loves that color on her. She quickly checked her hair one more time then made her way to the TV room where Santana was already sprawled across the couch. Brittany quickly joined the eager brunette. She climbed on top of Santana, straddling her for a minute, then rolling onto the side of her friend and wrapped her right arm around her stomach while her left hand played with Santana's hair. Santana's eyes closed at the contact and she took in a shaky breath, grabbing the remote and quickly choosing a random movie to watch. She wouldn't cave first.

Brittany wasn't paying attention to whatever movie Santana had chosen. She knew Santana wasn't either. She felt Santana's hand glide across her rib cage every few minutes until the brunette decided to slip her arm underneath Brittany to rub her back. Brittany's fingers toyed with the bottom of Santana's top, until she rolled it up slightly so her fingers could slide over Santana's toned stomach.

Brittany hadn't once taken her eyes off of her beautiful best friend, who was now biting her lip, staring at Brittany's fingers that were leaving trails of heat along her stomach. Santana loved moments like this, surprisingly. If this was Puck, Sam, or any other guy she would jump right to it. But with Brittany, she enjoyed cuddling. She enjoyed every second of being close to the blonde.

She tilted her head up to look at Brittany and realized that she had been staring at her the entire time. She looked away, all of a sudden becoming insecure, feeling like Brittany could see inside her thoughts. She would never admit to Brittany what she felt about her…shit, she didn't even know how she felt about Brittany! She only knew that when she was with Brittany nothing else seems important. Everything seems perfect. She pulled her arm out from underneath Brittany, afraid of these thoughts she was having. Brittany sensed the sudden mood change and tilted Santana's face up again.

"Are you ok?" She asked, genuinely concerned about what was upsetting Santana.

"I love you." The words spilled out of Santana's mouth before she could stop them.

She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight, expecting the worst. Instead, her lips were met by Brittany's. She relaxed as she realized that this wasn't their usual lustful kiss. It was passionate and genuine. It continued for several minutes, both girls enjoying every second. Brittany eventually pulled away, realizing Santana was actually crying. She brushed the tears away from Santana's cheeks and gave her a response. "I love you too."

Santana's facial expression changed into a wide smile at those words. She grabbed Brittany's head and pulled her in for another long kiss. Once again, the kiss was full of love, not desire or lust. Santana could barely process what was happening. This was all she's wanted for a while now and it was finally happening. She ended the kiss and cuddled closer to Brittany and whispered "Please, just hold me." Brittany did. She held her all night until the fell asleep in each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! This chapter is sort of fluff to get to the real serious stuff. I just started chapter 3 which is going to get pretty dramatic. But anyways, I got some questions in the reviews so I'll clear them up now. Brittany and Santana are in their junior year in this story. In the first chapter they're friends with benefits. You'll have to read this chapter to find out if they stay that way! Finn, Puck, and Artie have all happened and so has Sam. That's about all I have to say. Also, I'd like to wish you all GOOD LUCK tonight! This episode is going to be intense. I suggest us Brittana shippers form a prayer circle and prepare for the worst. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Santana woke up on Brittany's couch alone. She sat up, wondering where she could have gone. Panic sets into Santana's mind. _What if Brittany got freaked out? What if she didn't want to hurt your feelings so she said she loves you back? What if she doesn't feel the same way? _Santana jumped off the couch and started roaming her friend's house, knowing she must be there. She was correct and found Brittany in the kitchen. Brittany didn't hear Santana enter, so when Santana walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's small waist, she almost jumped out of her own skin.

"Santana! You almost scared me to death!" Brittany hollered.

Santana just laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry."

Brittany turned around, putting her arms around Santana's neck and returning the kiss, but instead placed it on Santana's lips. Santana leaned her forehead on Brittany's and became curious. "So what are you doing?" She asked. "The kitchen's a mess! You know you can't cook."

Brittany just laughed. "I was going to make you cupcakes but, like you said, I can't cook."

Santana noticed the blush on Brittany's cheeks from embarrassment. She kissed her nose and suggested, "Let me help." She pulled out a clean bowl and all the other supplies she would need to make cupcakes. She poured everything into the bowl and turned around to get a spoon to stir, and felt something get dumped over her head. She turned around to see Brittany, hand covered in the cupcake mix she just dropped on Santana. Santana's mouth was hanging wide open until she finally spoke and Brittany just giggled. "Oh…my…God!" was all she got out.

Brittany just smiled and cocked her head. Santana glared at the blonde then pick up a handful of cupcake mix. Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh no…Santana please don't!" Santana raised an eyebrow as she got an idea.

"Say you're my girlfriend and I won't do it." She spurted out, hoping Brittany would do just as she said and mean it.

Brittany's eyes lit up and a smile grew across her face. She walked up to Santana and put her hands on Santana's hips. She leaned in and left a kiss on Santana's lips and gave her an answer. "Of course I'm your girlfriend."

Santana blushed and leaned in to return Brittany's kiss. As Brittany shut her eyes, Santana threw the cupcake mix she had been holding onto Brittany's head. Brittany gasped. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

Santana shrugged and laughed at Brittany's face. Brittany shook her head and grabbed even more cupcake mix, throwing it at her now girlfriend as she tried to sprint away. As the entire front of Santana's tank top got covered, Brittany ran to the other side of the kitchen, trying to keep her distance. Santana picked up the entire bowl and charged after Brittany, as they ran in circles around the kitchen. Santana finally caught up with Brittany and dumped the entire bowl over Brittany's head. Brittany stood in shock and Santana burst out in laughter at the sight.

Santana continued giggling as Brittany's eyes opened and looked up at Santana. Brittany's facial expression changed from shocked to mesmerized. Santana looked so beautiful. Her dark hair was slightly out of place and covered in the unstirred brown powder. The mix slightly fell down her face giving her a skin a sort of sparkle. Santana was thinking the same about Brittany, still smiling at her girlfriend. She grabbed her waist and pulled Brittany towards her for a passionate kiss. She could taste a mixture of cupcake and Brittany's lip gloss, making her smile into the kiss. Brittany felt Santana's hands trail farther down her waist, falling onto her butt and squeezing.

Brittany felt her stomach tighten and warmth rush through her body. She ran her fingers through Santana's thick hair as the kiss intensified. Santana pulled her lips away from Brittany's, reconnecting them with her neck. Brittany let out a moan as Santana continued nibbling her neck. Brittany just managed to squeak out in between moans, "Why don't we take a shower?"

Santana bit her lip and kissed Brittany. "That's a great idea." She laced her fingers between Brittany's and they practically skipped to the bathroom.

Once inside, Brittany turned on the water before they began stripping each other. They got their clothes off and stepped into the shower hand in hand. Brittany pushed Santana into the wall, sending the stream of hot water cascading down their touching bodies. Their lips pushed together as the two girls searched each others' familiar bodies. Santana pulled back, turning Brittany around, and grabbed a shampoo bottle. She squeezed some into her hands and began massaging it into Brittany's hair, scraping out dried clumps of cupcake mix. Brittany moaned at the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers running over her head. She loved saying that, _her girlfriend. _She smiled at the thought and flipped around as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She planted another kiss on Santana's lips before spinning her around, preparing to do the same thing to her.

Once she finished rinsing Santana's hair she grabbed the bar of soap. She rubbed it onto Santana's backside first, cleaning the cupcake off her shoulders and back. She reached her soapy hands around Santana and caressed her breasts, causing a growl to escape the brunette's lips. She worked her way from her breast, to her stomach, and stopped at her thighs. She put the bar of soap back, slowly teasing Santana. Her hands continued to rub up and down her thighs, driving Santana crazy. Santana was growing impatient quickly. She spun around and slammed Brittany into the wall behind them and crashed her lips onto the blonde's once again.

She let her mouth wander over Brittany's neck, sucking on the spots she knew drove Brittany insane. She continued to Brittany's breast, taking one in her mouth while groping the other. Brittany gasped and ran her fingers through Santana's tangled, wet hair. Santana kissed her way down Brittany's stomach, stopping at her hips and positioned herself on her knees. Brittany couldn't take it any more. "Santana, please…"

Santana smirked as she licked up the girls' thighs. "Not so fun when the tables are turned, huh?"

Brittany sighed. "No. It's not. So pleas-" Her words were stopped when Santana slammed her tongue into Brittany's opening, causing the blonde to jump. Somehow, this time felt different then all the other times they had sex. Brittany knew Santana loved her back. Santana cared about her and she would always care. These thoughts Brittany was now having sent the feeling of pure pleasure through her body. The pleasure mixed with love and threw Brittany over the edge.

As Brittany came down from her high, Santana slid up the blonde's body and reconnected their lips. Brittany could taste herself on Santana's lips, combined with the remaining bits of lip gloss and cupcake. She pulled away and took the removable shower head off the wall. She set it on a higher pressure then spread Santana's legs. Before the brunette could even ask what she was doing, the shower head pressed against her clit, causing her to gasp. "Brittany…oh my god!" was all Santana could get out. The hot water pounded against her as Brittany's mouth wandered over her chest and neck, sucking and biting, most likely leaving several hickeys. The water continued to pour out of the shower head, causing a feeling of ecstasy to rush over Santana as she came. She latched onto Brittany while she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh my god, Britt." Santana looked into the blonde's eyes as she regained her balance. She smiled at the Brittany's innocent face and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

Brittany smiled ear to ear and responded. "You're definitely staying for the rest of the weekend."


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany's alarm went off at the usual time Monday morning, at 6:00. Waking up Santana was a pain as usual. "San?" She shook Santana's arm as the brunette groaned and shoved her face under the pillow. Brittany rolled her eyes and kissed the caramel colored flesh of Santana's neck. "Come on. It's time to get up. We have school." She pulled the pillow off of her girlfriend's face and took in her natural beauty, then planted a kiss on her lips.

Santana opened her eyes which immediately connected to bright blue ones. She smiled. If she could wake up to the sight of Brittany every morning, she would and she definitely will. She made the morning so much easier. She got dressed next to Brittany, catching glances of the blonde's body every few seconds. They finished getting ready and headed out to Santana's car that was still parked in front of the Pierce household. They climbed in the car and drove to school, chit-chatting about the gossip over the weekend.

They arrived at school and no one really seemed shocked to see the two girls hand in hand. They were best friends. It was when Santana kissed Brittany that everyone around them stood wide-eyed in shock. No one said anything, they just stood there, mouths wide open. Santana tried not to let the glances affect her and spoke to her girlfriend. "I'll see you in glee." Brittany kissed her on the cheek as she entered her math classroom.

Santana had better grades than Brittany so the only time they saw each other was glee club and cheerleading. They had both today, so Santana was excited to be with Brittany for a few hours before she had to go home. Brittany's parents usually didn't mind company, in fact they loved Santana, but since they were gone all weekend and just got home they probably want Brittany to themselves. Glee and cheerleading would be the only time Santana would see Brittany today.

She stared at the clock all day until the bell finally rang, notifying Santana it was time for glee. She jumped up and practically ran to the choir room. She got caught up in the hallway traffic, causing her to grow impatient. She didn't care about being late. She just wanted to see Brittany. When she finally arrived, everyone was already in the room.

"Well Santana, nice of you to show up" quacked Mr. Schue. She didn't want to deal with her whining today so she just ignored him. She took her seat next to Brittany and gave her girlfriend a much needed kiss. Their friends looked at each other. They weren't shocked about the two, but didn't expect to see a kiss.

"When did that happen?" Puck called out from the back of the classroom.

Santana just rolled her eyes, not really caring about what Puck had to say. It was Quinn spoke, asking the same thing that Santana decided to answer. At least she can stand Quinn. "Friday night. Actually more like Saturday."

That was the end of the conversation. Everyone was so accepting and didn't really care that they were different. As Mr. Schue blabbered on about some music lesson she didn't care about, she leaned over to Brittany and whispered "I want to tell my parents. After cheerleading practice, come home with me. I don't think your parents will mind waiting a few more hours to see you. I'm going to need as much back up as possible."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. After the shock fell from her face, she smiled and nodded.

Glee club dragged on for the next hour. They didn't do much today, which gave Santana plenty of time to think about what she would say to her parents tonight. They left the choir room hand in hand, making their way to the football field for cheerleading practice.

Neither Santana nor Brittany could focus. All they could think about was how Santana's parents would react. Brittany knew Santana's parents would probably take it harder than her parents will. They kept messing up simple routines and totally forgot the complicated ones. Coach Sue even pulled them aside and called them out for it twice. She informed the team to practice small pyramids, alternating flyers and spotters.

The team flew through the rotations. When it got to Brittany, she nailed the trick for the first time that day. She let out a sigh of relief and took her place as spotter while Santana got ready to mount the pyramid. As she did, Brittany got distracted by her girlfriend's perfect figure in that Cheerio's uniform. She was staring at Santana's toned legs and didn't realize that the brunette had lost her balance and was beginning to fall.

Santana toppled backwards to the ground. The last thing she heard was a crack and Brittany's panicked voiced scream for Coach Sue before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Santana!" Brittany cried out as she watched her girlfriend slam into the ground, unconscious. "Oh my god! Santana, wake up! Please, wake up!" After she got no response, she called for Coach Sue who came running over.

Brittany was in tears now, shaking Santana gently trying to get her awake. Coach Sue was dialing 9-11 and shaking Santana as well, while trying to keep a screaming Brittany behind her. A crowd had now started gathering around the field. Quinn and Rachel, who had stayed after Glee to work on a duet, had now made their way to the field to see what was going on. As they got closer, Quinn noticed one of her best friends crying and screaming, being held up by the other Cheerios.

Quinn began panicking and started sprinting towards Brittany. As she got closer she noticed Santana on the ground, her back was bent slightly and Quinn didn't like the way it looked. She continued towards Brittany, who spotted her and ran towards the other blonde, collapsing into her arms.

They stood like that, staring at Santana, until the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics lifted Santana onto a stretcher carefully and loaded her onto the ambulance. Brittany insisted on riding with her and they finally agreed and allowed her to get in the back with Santana. She grabbed the brunette's hand and didn't plan on ever letting go.

Brittany couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. This was all her fault. She doesn't even know if Santana will be okay. She could die and it would be all her fault. The tears were pouring down her face once again. She lifted Santana's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm so sorry" she whispered in between sobs.

At the hospital, Santana was rushed into the emergency room. Brittany tried to follow her but was pried away from her girlfriend by nurses. They kept insisting that she can't see Santana yet. Santana's parents arrived shortly after she calmed herself down.

"Brittany!" Mrs. Lopez ran up to her with her husband trailing shortly behind. "Quinn called us. What happened? Where is she? Is she ok?"

Brittany tried to explain everything she knew to her best ability. "Santana fell from the top of the pyramid. She was unconscious." She hesitated before she couldn't stop herself from crying. "This is all my fault. I was spotting and I wasn't paying attention. She would be fine if I just caught her."

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez could tell how guilty Brittany felt. They embraced her in a hug. They were all crying now. Mr. Lopez was trying to stay strong for the two girls. They separated and took their seats outside the room Santana was in. They sat in silence until a doctor walked out of the room. His expression was grim, sending a wave of panic through Brittany. They rushed to him when he asked if they were there for Santana Lopez.

"She fractured her spine." He blurted out, very to the point. "When she fell, she must have landed strangely. She also hit her head when she fell and has a concussion. That's why she was unconscious. There's not much we can do for the concussion but we're doing our best to repair her spine. The fracture isn't that bad but she could end up paralyzed."

Mr. Lopez thanked the doctor as Mrs. Lopez began to cry again. Brittany didn't cry this time. She just sat back down and lost herself in thought. Santana's spine was broken because of her. _What if she never walks again? What if she becomes paralyzed? What if the concussion causes memory loss? What if she can't remember anything? What if she can't remember me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Lopez speaking to her. "Brittany, it's getting late. Maybe you should go home. I'll call you as soon as we get more news." Brittany agreed mainly because she felt extremely guilty but she also needed some time to process everything that was going on. She caught the bus back to her house and realized it was 10:00 by the time she got home. She hadn't realized how long she'd been at the hospital.

Her parents were waiting up for her in the kitchen. When she saw them, she realized that she hadn't called them and was expected to be home four hours ago. Her mom was the first to speak and break the silence. "Where have you been?! We were worried sick! We called you eight times!"

Brittany looked up and met her parents' glances. "I'm sorry. Santana's in the hospital."

Her parents' eyes widened as she explained the events of cheerleading practice. As Brittany began crying again, her parents hugged her and let her go to her room, figuring she needs some alone time.

She entered her room and slammed the door closed. She immediately ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She needs some time to think. She plugged in her iPod, stripped down to nothing, and stepped into the shower. She almost became distracted until the memories of the weekend came rushing back to her.

Santana had told Brittany she loved her. That was the last thing Brittany ever expected Santana to say. Santana never talked about feelings. She never showed vulnerability. That was the first time Brittany had ever seen her with her guard down. She asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. The tears were begging to be released again. Her mind began wandering back to all the memories they had together. It could be the simple things like when Santana would smile at her, to the milestones in their relationship like their first kiss.

Brittany started thinking about all of the things Santana may never be able to do again. If her legs stop working it would be all Brittany's fault. Santana may never cheer again. She may never dance in glee club again. She may never even be able to have sex again. This whole this was Brittany's fault.

She tried to calm herself and eventually did. Once she was calm she climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She got out sweatpants and a white t-shirt, slipping them on quickly. She checked her phone and noticed she had a missed call from Mrs. Lopez.

She frantically called back Mrs. Lopez, realizing it was now 11:15. Mrs. Lopez picked up on the second ring. She sounded like she'd been crying but Brittany wasn't sure. She didn't really care, to be honest. She just wanted to know about Santana. "Is she ok? What happened?" Brittany spit out quickly, afraid of the answer.

Mrs. Lopez hesitated before answering. "They let us see her. She wants to see you. I told her that you had just left…" She stopped before continuing. "They said she'll be paralyzed from the waist down. It could just be temporary. They may be able to fix the break completely and with a lot of rehab, she could regain feeling. But for now, she'll need a wheel chair."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm coming. I need to see her. I'll be there soon." She hung up before Mrs. Lopez could protest, grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital.

She wasn't ready to see Santana but needed to. She parked and made her way back up to Santana's room. Her parents were already in the room talking to someone. As Brittany entered the room she realized they were talking to a conscious Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi." Santana whispered. Brittany could barely hear it.

She smiled guiltily at the brunette laying in the bed and slowly approached her. "Hi" she whispered back. She spoke quietly, as if she thought she would break Santana if her voice got loud.

Her parents were sitting in the chairs to the left of the bed so she stood next to them. She wanted to speak to Santana alone but she couldn't kick out her parents.

As if Santana read her mind, she spoke. "Um, can I speak to Britt alone?"

Her parents' head looked up at her, caught off guard. They obeyed and left the room. Brittany sat down in the chair closest to Santana. Her tears were fighting to be released as she spoke. "I'm so sorry…This is my fault."

The blonde's tears were pouring over her cheeks now. Santana reached out for Brittany's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to hide her own tears. "It's fine. This isn't your fault. Don't take it out on yourself."

Brittany's voice got louder now. "How could I not blame myself?! I'm the one who dropped you!"

Santana reached up with her other hand and wiped away Brittany's tears. Her own tears were now fighting to show but she kept herself together for Brittany. "Come here." She stated, patting the bed next to her.

Brittany hesitated but then helped Santana push over on the bed. She lay on the bed and placed her head on the Latina's shoulder. Their hands were still intertwined and their legs were brushing together. It shot a tingle up Brittany's spine and she couldn't help but feel guilty knowing Santana couldn't feel it as well. "I don't understand why you've forgiven me." She choked out.

Santana chucked, "Maybe because I love you?" She smiled down at the blonde who was now also smiling. "If this were you in this bed, you would forgive me."

Brittany nodded, "Of course."

"Then why shouldn't I forgive you?"

Brittany didn't actually have an answer, so she shrugged and pushed in closer to Santana.

Santana tilted Brittany's chin up so their eyes met. She stared into them, trying to remain strong once again for Brittany. "I love you." She planted a kiss quickly on Brittany's lips and then her forehead.

They laid there for several more minutes until Santana's parents came back. Brittany moved to sit up but Santana pulled her back, not wanting the moment to end. She loved her parents but right now she just wanted Brittany. "Mom, Dad, you should go home. You don't have to stay over night. I'll be fine with Britt here."

A smiled cracked across Brittany's face. She definitely didn't want to leave and would love to stay over night with just Santana. Her parents put up an argument at first but eventually caved in. They knew how stubborn Santana was and that they wouldn't get their way. They kissed her and hugged her goodbye and were about to leave when Mrs. Lopez asked, "Brittany, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Both girls looked at each other confused. Hesitantly, Brittany got off the bed and followed the Lopez parents into the hallway.

When Brittany shut the door Mrs. Lopez immediately spoke. "What's going on with you two? You've always been close but lately you seem different."

Brittany stared at the floor. She didn't know what Santana wanted them to know. It wasn't her responsibility to tell her parents. Although Mr. Lopez hadn't spoken yet, Mrs. Lopez continued. "The first thing she asked for was you when she woke up. She didn't even ask about herself. I've never seen her care so much about one person." Mrs. Lopez stopped to think about whether she should say the next part. She didn't want to force Brittany to say anything but she wanted answers. "I saw her kiss you."

Brittany's head shot up at those words. She didn't know what to say. She tried to look anywhere except Santana's parents. This was definitely not how she wanted them to find out.

"Brittany we're not angry." Mr. Lopez finally spoke. "We just want answers."

Brittany risked a look at them. They didn't look mad. She decided it was now or never. "What do you want to know exactly?"

They both gave her a look that was saying _you already know_. Brittany sighed and finally spit it out. "I love her…and she loves me."

The Lopez parents looked at each other and nodded. Mrs. Lopez spokes this time. "That's fine with us. We just don't want you two lying to us."

Brittany nodded and said her goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. They left and she eagerly sprinted back into Santana's room. She was sitting up anxiously waiting for Brittany to return. "What did they want to know?" Santana squeaked out. She sounded even more anxious than she looked.

Brittany took her seat back on the bed and continued spoke. "They asked about us."

Santana's eyes widened. "What about us?"

Brittany looked at her hands that were in her lap. "I told them." The guilt rushed over her once again as she spoke.

Brittany expected Santana to scream at her. This is Santana Lopez she's talking to. But she didn't scream. She just sighed, "They shouldn't have asked you."

Brittany actually chuckled at how calm Santana was acting. "Ok, you haven't screamed or cried once since I got her. This isn't like you."

Santana smiled weakly. "I'm just really tired."

Brittany looked over at the clock and saw it was after midnight. "Let's go to sleep."

Santana didn't protest and had Brittany help slide her down into a more comfortable position. They lay together and drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to get posted! I've been really busy with school and this was supposed to be up last night but I forgot! Anyways, I think the next chapter may be the last and then I may post a short epilogue. I'm running out of ideas for this fic but I do have a ton for separate ones. If you have any suggestions for this story message me because this will only have one more chapter if not.**

Santana woke up to the bright sunlight shining through the windows. She tried to roll over and turn her to the light, but she couldn't. She was confused until she remembered where she was and why she was there. She sighed looked down at the girl who was still asleep on her shoulder. Santana was glad Brittany had stayed with her last night. She ran her fingers through soft blonde hair, causing the girl to stir awake.

"Sorry." She whispered as her girlfriend looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't be." Brittany replied sleepily as she left a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

Just as soon as Brittany lay back down, a doctor entered the room. Brittany was wide awake now, waiting to hear what he had to say about Santana. "Any more news?" She asked anxiously.

He nodded, avoiding eye contact. "It seems the break in Ms. Lopez's spine is worse than we thought. She's going to need a lot more than physical therapy if we want to get her legs working again."

Brittany was helping Santana sit up as he spoke and stopped dead in her tracks at his words. Santana managed to scoot herself up as Brittany continued to ask, "What do you mean? Will she ever be able to walk again?"

The doctor nodded. "Maybe. We might to perform an operation if that is to happen. Its not guaranteed to work so you might want to consider things first. You could possibly be put in a worse state than you are now." Santana nodded and the doctor left the room.

She looked away Brittany. She had gone this entire time without crying and she wanted to keep it that way. She had managed to keep the tears inside until she felt Brittany's hand on her back. The blonde brought her in for a hug and whispered, "It's ok to cry."

Santana lost it. All the frustration she had pent up inside came pouring out. She collapsed into Brittany's arms as each sob racked her body. The sight of Santana this upset tore Brittany apart. Santana would be fine if she had just been paying attention. The guilt tears were now returning and spilling over Brittany's eyelids and sliding down her cheeks.

They sat on the bed for what felt like hours, crying. Santana eventually got herself together and reached for Brittany's phone.

She dialed her mother's number, while giving a guilty looking Brittany a reassuring kiss on the cheek. They smiled weakly at each other as Santana's mother picked up.

"Hola, mama." Santana spit out so her mom would know it was her and not Brittany.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom responded. "I was just about to come out there. I've packed you some stuff."

Santana nodded as if her mother could see her. OK. See you soon." She hung up the phone and cuddled back into Brittany who was waiting with open arms. As she lay down she remembered that it was a Tuesday. "Britt, as much as I want you to stay with me all day, you can't afford to miss anymore school." She tried to say it as nicely as possible. She knew Brittany was really insecure about her grades and her brains in general.

Brittany sighed but nodded. "I know." She looked at the clock and saw it was 10:15. "School's already started so I can just skip today." She smiled at the brunette who was already smiling at the fact Brittany was going to stay after all.

They continued talking and eventually turned the TV on as they waited for Santana's parents. When Mrs. Lopez arrived without her husband, both girls were puzzled. "Where's papa?" Santana asked anxiously.

Santana's mother chuckled. "Well, somebody had to work today."

Santana nodded, not really believing this answer. "He hates me, doesn't he?"

Mrs. Lopez's eyes widened. "No! He couldn't get the day off. Neither of us hate you, Santana. We could never hate you."

Tears threatened to spill over Santana's eyelids once again. She shifted to get off the bed and hug her mother, but remembered that she couldn't, and may never be able to again. "They want to give me surgery." Santana spit out. "It's not guaranteed to work and if something goes wrong it could make things worse."

She had been talking so fast, she stopped to take a deep breathe before continuing. Brittany was holding her hand tightly, trying to comfort her girlfriend as she continued to speak.

"I don't know what to do. If I don't get the surgery I have no chance of walking again, ever. But if I do, there's a 50% chance it'll work and a 50% chance I could get worse." She hesitated to think about what she should do. She looked Brittany who was now stroking her hair. "What do you think I should do, Britt?"

Brittany, who had been lost in thought, snapped back into reality at the mention of her name. She couldn't believe Santana was actually asking her what she should do. But this was all her fault, so Santana deserved an honest answer. "I think you should get the surgery. I don't want to see you get worse, but it could make you better. I know you, Santana. You've never been the girl to just give up. You've never been afraid of anything. If you get this surgery, I know you'll be walking again in no time."

Santana sat quietly as she let Brittany's words sink in. She was still so confused. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice. "I agree with Brittany." Santana looked over at her mother who was staring at the floor. "It's worth a shot. You've never been the type of person to play it safe, so why start now?"

Brittany nodded in agreement and Santana sighed. "You're right. I'll do it."

When the doctor came back a few hours later, asking about the surgery, they gave him the answer.

"Alright." He spoke calmly. "We'll hold the surgery tomorrow afternoon around 3:30, if that's okay with you?"

Santana nodded in agreement. Brittany was now out of Santana's bed, sitting in the chair next to Mrs. Lopez. The TV was turned on and it wasn't until a commercial for Breadstix came on that Brittany noticed how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since lunch before the accident. Her stomach was growling so loudly and Santana noticed. "Britt, you should go home." She looked over at the clock noticing it was now almost 2:00. "It's been over a day since you've even eaten."

"Santana, I'm fine." Brittany tried to protest but Santana was too stubborn to be fooled.

"At least go home for a few hours. Let your parents know you're alive. You have school tomorrow anyway."

Brittany chuckled at that. "If you think I'm going to school tomorrow you're crazy!"

"Brittany," Santana sighed, "You need to go to school. School gets out at 2:00 so you can still see me before my surgery after school."

Brittany grunted in frustration. She knew there was no point in arguing with Santana. She always got what she wanted, especially from Brittany. She nodded and stood from her chair, planting a quick kiss on Santana's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Santana nodded. "I love you."

Brittany's eyes brightened at the words. "I love you too." She replied as she left the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter! This story got great positive reactions. It means a lot! But this story was starting to get boring for me to write and I've gotten a ton of ideas for other stories so follow me if you want to check out my other fics. I started a new one today inspired by the picture Ryan Murphy tweeted about Quinn and Santana which should be posted tomorrow or Thursday. Check that when it gets posted and thanks for reading! **

Brittany tried to focus during school, but she couldn't shut her brain up. All she could think about was Santana. She stared at the clock as it ticked away, eagerly awaiting the end of the day. She planned on just skipping Glee club today but decided to stop by and inform them on Santana's condition. She figured she'd stay for 10 minutes tops and then go and see Santana so she made her way to the choir room.

She walked into the choir room and took her seat as everyone stared at her silently. As if on cue, Mr. Shue entered the room and had to do a double take when he saw Brittany sitting in her chair. "Brittany?" He questioned, still shocked to see her. "I didn't expect you to be here today."

She nodded. "I wanted to give you all an update on Santana." She stood up to stand front and center as Mr. Shue took a seat by the piano.

As everyone settles she began to speak. "It turns out that Santana's spine was injured very badly. It's fractured and they're going to perform surgery today to see if it can be repaired. That's why I'm only staying for a little while. The surgery is at 3:30 and I want to see her before. There's about a 50/50 chance the surgery could work or go seriously wrong and make her condition even worse." She took in a shaky breath to hold in her tears. "So that's all I have to say so I should get to the hospital."

She grabbed her backpack and smiled weakly at the group as she turned to walk to the door when she was stopped by Quinn calling out for her. "Hey Britt! Wait!" She felt Quinn lightly tug her wrist and spun around to meet her. "Why don't we come with you to the hospital?" She asked. "All of us. Santana's going to need all the support she can get and so will you."

"That's a great idea, Quinn." Mr. Shue chimed in. "We'd love to come see her, if that's ok with you."

A single tear escape Brittany as she nodded. "Thank you." She looked up at the club, who were all smiling genuinely at the blonde. Brittany was so happy to know they all cared about Santana. She was so proud to say they were her friends. "Of course you guys can come."

The group let out shrieks of approval and began filing out the door. Quinn hugged Brittany and led her out to her car. The group took a few cars and carpooled to the hospital. They unloaded and met at the doors as Brittany led the way to Santana's room. She opened the door and Santana's face lit up as the large group piled into the room.

She couldn't believe the sight before her. The entire glee club had come. She wasn't shocked about some people like Quinn, Mr. Shue, and even Puck. She didn't expect anyone else in the glee club to even care about her, especially Rachel Berry even though she was one of the first people to hug her. Brittany was obviously the first one by her side and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss. Mrs. and Mr. Lopez seemed just as shocked and was no greeting Mr. Shue at the door.

"Hey San," Quinn squeaked. "How are you holding up?"

"Good." She replied still in shock. "Actually, I'm really nervous."

Brittany grabbed her hand reassuringly, "You're going to be fine."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."

Brittany leaned down to give her another sweet kiss. The chatter among the club continued for a while until the doctors entered the room, informing them it was time for the surgery.

The glee club took this as their cue and said their "goodbyes" and "good lucks". They filed out and Brittany stepped closer to the Latina. "I'll be waiting here for you once you're done." She stated, not giving Santana time to protest. She kissed her warmly and whispered for only Santana to hear, "I love you." The Latina smiled and said goodbye to her parents while her bed was wheeled out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany watched as the numbers on the digital clock changed. They seemed to take longer than a minute to change. It seemed more like 10 minutes before the minute would change. She was growing impatient. Santana had gone into surgery over an hour ago. Brittany played with a string hanging off her skirt trying to make the time pass quicker. She had almost managed to distract herself when a doctor, the same doctor from the last surgery announcement, entered the room. She sat up straight as she waited for the doctor to speak.

"So the surgery went well." He spoke sternly. "It's too soon to tell if her legs have started to regain feeling but as soon as she regains consciousness we'll be able to figure out if it worked, but you can see her now."

Santana's parents thanked him as he exited the room and they followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness. As the room gradually came into view she noticed people around her bed. She would have been startled until she realized the people sitting next to her were her parents and Brittany was standing at the end of her bed. Almost as if Brittany felt eyes on her, she looked up. "Santana?" she questioned.

Santana smiled at the sound of her girlfriend's angelic voice. "Hi."

Brittany moved as quickly as possible to the right side of Santana's bed, opposite her parents. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Santana's eyes felt heavy. "Drowsy." She mumbled.

The doctor had made his way across the room now. "You'll feel drowsy for a while. It's perfectly normal." She nodded fighting to keep her eyes open as he continued talking. "Now that you're awake we need to run some tests, okay?" Santana nodded again, too tired for words. The doctor turned to Santana's company. "Would you mind leaving the room while we run the tests?"

Brittany and the Lopez parents rose from their seats and started to leave when Santana called out. "Wait." It was barely above a whisper and she was shocked they heard her. "I-I want Brittany to stay." Brittany smiled frailly and made her way back to the bed, taking the seat Mrs. Lopez had last occupied and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Alright," the doctor continued. "Let's start the test." He moved over to Santana, opposite of Brittany and flipped on a machine near Santana's bed.

Brittany was curious and spoke. "What does that do?"

"It'll show us if her muscles react to the pressure I'm going to put on her leg." He put a clear liquid in his hands and rubbed it near Santana's ankles. "Can you feel this, Santana?" He asked as he looked at the monitor and pressed slightly harder. She shook her head. He continued moving his hands up her legs, continuously asking if she could feel anything. Each time she shook her head.

After about 5 minutes of this he stopped and called Santana's parents back in the room. "Well her muscles seem to be reacting to the touch, but she's saying she can't feel anything yet which is pretty common at this stage." He claimed. "She'll need some physical therapy before the full control comes back."

"So it worked?!" Brittany jumped in, interrupting him. "The surgery worked?!"

"I believe so." He chimed in.

Brittany's smiled grew 10 times larger as she glanced down at her girlfriend. "Did you hear that, San? It worked!" Santana nodded and smiled weakly, her eyes now resting closed.

Brittany couldn't wipe the smiled off her face as the doctor wrote something down. He explained a bunch of details that made no sense to Brittany and gave Santana's parents a physical therapy schedule. Their reactions were the same as Brittany's as they thanked the doctor and he left to give them some alone time. She was asleep once again but it didn't matter. There was a smile plastered on her face, as well as Brittany's.


End file.
